This invention related to a toy pistol with a ball bullet.
It is found that the conventional toy pistol has the following drawbacks:
1. The cylinder can only receive twelve bullets at the most and so it is often necessary to load new bullets.
2. The bullet is composed of a plastic container filled with powder so that the cracking sound produced thereby is not very loud. Thus, in order to produce louder cracking sound, it is required to fill more powder into the plastic container which may, however, cause danger to the player.
3. About 30% of the bullets will not produce cracking sound because of inaccurate impact between the hammer and the bullet as well as incomplete loading of the bullets.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a toy pistol with a ball bullet which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.